This invention relates generally to a wire-cut electrical discharge machining apparatus for machining a workpiece by generating an electrical discharge between the workpiece and a travelling wire electrode to which discharging voltage is applied, and more specifically to a wire-cut electrical discharge machining apparatus which is modified so as to achieve improved machining accuracy.